


The Race

by The_Fan_2000



Series: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	The Race

Today was finally the day that Alix would put Kim in his place. Everyone was sick of doing his stupid dares and Alix would end it all by beating him in this race. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring "I got the door sweetie" My Mom said as she went to go unlock the door, "Honey its Ivan" I heard her say."I'll be right down!" I say as I run down the stairs. Once he saw me, it put a smile on his face and that made me blush. "Ready to go watch the race between Alix and Kim?" He asked offering me his hand. I smiled "Of course, I've been looking forward to this all week." I say as I took his hand. We walked out of my house "Have fun and be safe. You never know when another Super Villain will attack Paris." She said waving to us. We smiled and waved back as she closed the door. "So you two lovebirds ready to see Alix totally crush Kim?" A mysterious voice behind us say. we turned around and saw it was Alya. I gave her a hug "Yeah, I'm done with doing his stupid dares, his last one was so embarrassing" I say as Alya giggled. "You think yours was bad you should've been there when he dared me." Ivan said putting his face in his hands. I hugged him "Don't worry it'll all end today" I said giving his a kiss on the cheek. That made him smile. "Oh that reminds me I have to record this" Alya says as she pulls out her phone. The rest of the way to the fountain everyone stayed quiet probably thinking about all the dares that Kim made people do. We were the last three to arrive not to mention that Marinette wasn't there. "That girl would be so lost without me" Alya says with a chuckle. I smiled as she dialed her number and walked off. "Do you know where Marinette is?" Adrien asked me. I shook my head no "That girl could be anywhere, If I didn't now any better I'd say she was ladybug" I said with wink. He smiled and rub the back of his head. "Hopefully she gets here soon, she was in charge of making the banner for the race." Alya said out of no where. "Don't sweat it Alya, she'll be here." Adrien said nudging Alya with his elbow. I see Marinette running towards us holding something, my guess is that its the banner. "Marinette so glad you're here girl!" Alya screamed as Marinette walked over to us. She unrolled the banner and everyone was speechless at the awesome banner Marinette made. "Impressive Marinette" Adrien said as he winked at her. she giggled "You all picked the wrong side to cheer on, Alix isn't even showing up. Probably too chicken to race a great athlete like me" Kim said smiling "Spoke to soon Kim" Alix said as everyone cheered for her. "Your stupid bets are over, I'm going to leave you in the dust meathead." She sad pointing at him "You're no match for me, my neck is bigger than your thigh" He said as he crossed his arms. Alya chuckled "Is that even a good thing?" She said whispering to Marinette. That made her laugh and I smiled. Max explained that they have race around the fountain twice and if Alix wins Kim can't make anymore dares for the rest of the school year but if Kim wins Alix has to give her rollerblades to him. "On your mark, get set" Max got interrupted. Kim landed on his face. Everyone started laughing "What? forfeiting already?" Kim said with a sarcastic tone. "Alya hold this for me" Alix says as she gives Alya a pocket watch. "But i have to" Alya said before she got interrupted by Alix "Guard it with your life, it's a family heirloom" She said before she went back to the starting line. Alya looks at the watch then at Marinette "Here Marinette hold this I have to record this for my blog" She said as she gave Marinette the watch. "But I have to hold up the banner and she asked you to hold it" Everyone was cheering as the race started. Nino started cheering so much that he was shaking the banner and that made Marinette drop the watch. I quickly put my hands under the watch and caught it before it hit the ground. Giving a sigh of relief, Marinette went back to holding the banner and I held onto the watch. "What do you have there flower boy" Chloe said as she grabbed the watch "Give it back Chloe it Alix's" I say trying to snatch it back from her "Well if it's Alix's, it must be garbage" She said as her and Sabrina started laughing. "Chloe give it back to Ricardo." Marinette said as Chloie glared at her. She touched the middle of the watch gasping as it emitted a bright light before she lost grip and tried to catch it again as it rolled right into the racing line and Alix rolled right over and everyone just stared at it gasping. Alix rolled over the finish line with her hands up before turning around noticing that her watch was broken. She skated towards it really slowly and sadly. "I want a rematch, that false start really threw me off" Kim said as Alix rolled past him then he gasped as he saw the watch. She picked up the watch's broken pieces then turned angrily towards Alya "Did you do this?!" She yelled "Well I had to record the race so I gave it to Marinette but she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Ricardo and then Chloe snatched it from him and dropped it and then you skated over it" Alya said the end really quietly. "My old man gave this to me for my birthday, this was an old family heirloom!" She said angrily Marinette stepped forward "It was an accident!" she said "Yeah we didn't mean any harm Alix" Adrien said "As if, I had nothing to do with this." Chloe said snobbily "You're ALL to blame!" Alix said as she skated off. "Alix wait!" Marinette said as she ran after her. "This is all you fault Chloe! If you didn't grab it from me!" I shout as I get closer to her and cross my arms. "Yeah well this wouldn't have happened if she left her junk at home" She says as she polishes her nails. "That watch wasn't junk her father have it to her for her birthday!" I said, before she could say anything I saw Adrien turn around. He must be looking at that weird looking girl, oh no that must be Alix. She must've been akumatized "Everyone run!" He shouted as everyone split up to find a hiding spot. I ran and hid with Ivan behind a bush. Kim was running but Alix touched him and he froze and started to fade away. "Stop Alix! What are you doing!" She said shouting "The name's Timebreaker now and I'm going to go back in time to save my watch, using all you brats to do it." She said. Kim started fading away again right before he vanished completely "Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?" She said worried "I needed his energy besides the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets, he deserves to disappear forever and so do you!" She said as she skated towards Marinette. She quickly rolled aside as Timebreaker passed her. But she was quick on her feet pulled a U-turn with little effort as she continued to chase Marinette. Marinette ran towards the stairs and threw the banner in her face, as she was trying to get the banner off she tripped and fell on one of the stairs, landing on her face before coming to a stop and getting up. Angrily throwing the banner off and looking around for Marinette, she almost saw us but we ducked below the bush. Disappointed she started skating the other direction when Ladybug showed up and hit one of her rollerblades with her yo-yo, Timebreaker tripped and landed a few feet from where Rose was hiding. "It's time for a timeout Timebreaker" Ladybug said "Please help me up, I'm messed up" She said as Rose walked slowly towards her "No Rose! Don't do it!" I shouted before Timebreaker grabbed Rose's arm and she started fading away. She laughed before getting up "Aw sweet Rose always thinking of others before yourself" she said before she skated away. Ladybug swung after her, I noticed that she was chasing after Mylene. She tried to run as fast as she could but she ended up tripping and falling down. Timebreaker smiled evilly before she touched her. I could see that hurt Ivan "Mylene" Ivan said before crying quietly. That made me angry "Don't worry Ivan, Ladybug and Cat Noir will stop her they always do" I said softly as I gave him a hug and rubbed his back. He hugged me "I'm scared, what if she gets you too, I won't be able to live without you" He said before I kissed him. He broke the kiss when he heard Ladybug scream. Timebreaker touched Chloe, Sabrina and now oh no Alya. He noticed that she spotted us and was heading right for us. "Go! Now! I'll stall her" I said to him, he was hesitant at first but started running right after. "You shouldn't rollerblade downhill, you're going to hurt yourself" I said right before she reached out to touch me but I quickly rolled out of the way. Then Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her wrist and yanked her back "You should really keep your hands to yourself" She said as Timebreaker laughed and pulled at the string, making Ladybug fall right in front of her. Before she tried to touch her I jumped in front her and grabbed Timebreaker's hands. The whole world stopped, like everyone was frozen in time. I knew what was happening, I was frozen and fading away but something weird was happening because time went in reverse and stopped right after Chloe grabbed the timewatch from my hand. "Chloe put the watch down!" Ladybug shouted as Timebreaker jumped and landed right in front of Chloe. Terrified, Chloe ended up dropping the watch watching it smash to pieces. "My Watch!"Timebreaker growled "This time it's your fault Ladybug!" she said as the real Alix pushed her way through to her broken watch. "This time it's all Ladybug's fault!" Alix said angrily as she picked up the pieces again. "Everyone get out of here and don't let he touch you!" Ladybug shouted as everyone started running. This time everyone ran far away from the fountain as possible. "We'll be safe at my house" I said to Ivan. He nodded and we both ran towards my house. As we ran, we could hear people shouting as both Timebreakers started touching random people to get more energy. I knew we could count on Ladybug or Ladybugs to stop them. As soon as we reached my house, we closed and locked the door and sat down exhausted. Before he hugged me tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you" He said as he hugged tighter. "I was scared that I was going to lose you too" I said as i hugged him back. he stopped hugging me "Why are we always in the middle of a Ladybug and Cat Noir fight?' he said "Luck maybe?" I giggled


End file.
